


У Джордан два папы

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bathroom Sex, Domestic, Frottage, Kid Fic, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис неожиданно обзаводится новым членом семьи и просит помощи у Зака.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Джордан два папы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jordan Has Two Daddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249410) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



— Итак, что за сюрприз? — спросил Зак и потёр переносицу. Он как раз выходил из дома, чтобы закончить длительный период добровольного целибата, когда Крис позвонил ему и попросил о помощи. Ну ладно, может быть не полного целибата, но в Нью-Йорке у него совсем не было времени выйти. Ну, не с целью найти кого-то, во всяком случае.

Крис шикнул на него и направился к спальне.

— Там кто-то спит? Ты завёл щенка? Это щенок, я прав?

— Я... — смутился Крис. — Щенка? Нет.

Он открыл дверь, и Зак сразу посмотрел в сторону кровати, почти ожидая увидеть взрослого ньюфаундленда или сенбернара или, о боже, пузатую свинью. Но на кровати никого не было.

— Крис, что…

Крис молча указал на дальнюю сторону комнаты, где стояла…

Кроватка.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нет, — Зак влетел в гостиную, яростно качая головой. — Ты не мог разрушить мои планы на вечер, чтобы я помог тебе нянчиться с ребёнком.

Крис закрыл дверь и негромко произнес:

— Нет, я позвал тебя не помогать мне нянчиться с ребёнком. Я позвал тебя, потому что Джордан... Она... Чёрт возьми, я даже не могу это сказать.

— Что сказать?

— Она моя.

— Что? — вскрикнул Зак, и Крис оглянулся на дверь с ужасом на лице. Через пару напряжённых секунд плач так и не раздался, а Зак смог взять в руки себя или, по крайней мере, тон своего голоса. — У тебя есть ребёнок? Почему ты скрыл от меня, что у тебя есть ребёнок?

— Я не…

— Или, о боже, ты и сам этого не ожидал? Такое иногда случается. Женщина думает, что это отравление, идёт в больницу и — БАМ — ребёнок.

— Она не… Она и правда появилась неожиданно, но она не моя. То есть теперь моя, но…

— Крис, выкладывай.

— Помнишь Шона, моего приятеля из колледжа?

— На похоронах которого ты был на днях?

— Да, он и его жена погибли в автокатастрофе.

Крис выглядел потерянным и подавленным, и Зак произнёс:

— Боже, Крис, мне так жаль.

— Я пока не успел осознать всё это. Но помнишь, в прошлом году он попросил меня стать крёстным отцом Джордан? Я думал, это просто формальность, но, видимо, подписал что-то… Не то чтобы я не хотел помочь с днями рождения или чем угодно, но сейчас… — Крис замолчал, указывая на спальню. — Ребёнок.

— Сколько ей?

— Шесть месяцев.

— Итак, — начал Зак, чувствуя себя всё более неловко в гостиной Криса в своих узких Джинсах Для Выхода и блестящей фиолетовой рубашке, — почему ты позвал меня?

— Тебе нравятся дети. Ты ладишь с детьми.

— Я… может быть.

— Да! Ты подружился с Джейкобом на съёмках.

— Ему двенадцать, Крис, он не младенец.

Крис нахмурился.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь детей. Ты говорил, что думал об усыновлении.

— Да, когда-нибудь. Не сегодня. Сегодня я просто хочу… — «Старого доброго анонимного — но безопасного — гей-секса». Который становился всё более маловероятным.

— Хорошо, — сказал Крис, махнув рукой. — Иди.

Чёртова реверсивная психология.

— Я правда нужен тебе, Крис?

— Мне нужен кто-нибудь. Я недостаточно отчаялся, чтобы позвать родителей, а у моей сестры свои дети.

— Чёрт, — вздохнул Зак. — Хорошо. Но сначала дай мне другие штаны. В этих я не могу сидеть.

Крис посмотрел на Зака и, кажется, впервые обратил внимание на его одежду.

— Иисусе. Дать тебе детскую присыпку? Или лучше мыло?

— Я уже в них, не валяй дурака. Снять их меньшая проблема, вот в чём дело.

— О-о, — ответил Крис, его глаза расширились. — Эм, извини, мужик.

— Всё нормально. Я знаю, что ты не хотел испортить мне ночь.

— Окей, с чего начнём?

— Первое: штаны.

— О, точно. Что потом?

— Потом… — вздохнул Зак. — Потом мы напишем список.

— Я хочу взять эту, — сказал Крис, глядя на миниатюрную тележку для покупок.

— Если ты не хочешь носить Джордан на руках, предлагаю взять тележку со специальным сиденьем.

— Всегда практичный, — вздохнул Крис, подходя к тележкам большего размера.

— Ладно, милая, просто посиди здесь, — сказал Зак, осторожно усадив Джордан на откидное сиденье.

И она сразу же расплакалась.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Зак.

— Закари! Не при ребёнке!

— Окей, — выдавил Зак сквозь зубы, — но даже если бы она могла это запомнить, всё равно не услышала бы меня за своим ором.

Он снова взял Джордан на руки и успокаивающе погладил по спине.

Это не сработало. Она вновь зашлась криком, извиваясь в руках Зака.

— Зак, дай её мне, — попросил Крис, протянув руки. Зак осторожно передал ему Джордан, не отпуская, пока не уверился, что Крис держит её. — Ш-ш-ш, малышка, всё хорошо, — ворковал Крис, легонько покачивая Джордан. — Мы собираемся выбрать всё самое лучшее, а остальные дети будут тебе завидовать. Что думаешь об этом?

Удивительно, но рыдания Джордан стали тише, она задышала медленнее и громко икнула.

— О-оу, — одновременно произнесли Зак и Крис.

И Джордан заплакала снова.

Зак изо всех сил старался не смеяться над ошеломлённым лицом Криса.

— Пойдём. Я уверен, плачущие дети — обычное явление в этом магазине.

— Они подумают, что я плохой отец, — простонал Крис, растерянно глядя на покрасневшее лицо Джордан.

— Кто подумает, что ты плохой отец?

— Я не знаю. Они. Все вокруг.

Крис нервно оглянулся. Отпустив тележку, Зак положил руку ему на плечи и мягко сжал.

— Крис, это твой третий день с ребёнком. Не суди себя строго.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Крис. Джордан притихла, так, как будто сама от себя устала, поэтому Зак и Крис отчётливо услышали щелчок камеры айфона.

— Это не хорошо, да? — Крис поморщился.

— Сначала шопинг, — сказал Зак, шагнув вперёд. — Потом звонки публицистам.

Склонившись над плечом Криса, Зак разглядывал нечёткую фотографию на экране компьютера.

— Ха-ха, у Джордан два папы.

— «Ха-ха» три раза, — простонал Крис. — Остряк.

— Эй, мой публицист разозлился больше, чем твой.

— Почему?

— Привлекательный натурал с ребёнком? Очаровательно. Привлекательный гей с ребёнком? Вне закона в тринадцати штатах.

Крис усмехнулся.

— Ты только что сказал, что я привлекательный.

— Я говорил в общем.

— Эм, я понял.

— Крис, это пройдёт, я обещаю, — вздохнул Зак и взглянул на кроватку. Джордан пыталась засунуть в рот ярко окрашенного пингвина. Она посмотрела на Зака, и он просто должен был взять её на руки. А когда сделал это… — Ох, когда ты в последний раз менял ей подгузник?

— Пару часов назад. Нужно опять?

Зак держал Джордан перед собой. Боже мой, какой запах. При этом она выглядела странно гордой собой.

— Это точно. Но я сделаю это. Где ты хранишь подгузники?

— Комод в гостевой комнате, — сказал Крис, всё ещё хмуро глядя на экран лэптопа.

Зак отнёс Джордан в соседнюю комнату, где стоял комод из Икеи, застеленный пляжными полотенцами. Они купили всё необходимое на днях, но у них пока не было времени для поиска мебели.

— Ладно, малышка, — аккуратно уложив Джордан на полотенца, произнес Зак. — Давай переоденем тебя.

Он снял ползунки и увидел, что подгузник Джордан обклеен чем-то серебристо-серым.

— Крис, — крикнул Зак через плечо, не веря своим глазам. — Ты заклеил её подгузники скотчем?

После долгой паузы он услышал виноватый голос:

— Может быть?

— И зачем, скажи пожалуйста, ты это сделал?

— Эти дурацкие маленькие липучки прилипают ко всему, включая самих себя, — простонал Крис, входя в комнату. — Пришлось импровизировать. В верхнем ящике есть ножницы.

— Ты думаешь, использовать ножницы — хорошая идея?

— Лучше, чем нож для коробок, — закатил глаза Крис. — Расслабься, мужик, я был очень осторожен!

Зак посмотрел на Джордан с жалостью. Крису лучше начать копить сейчас, потому что если она всё-таки переживёт детство, ей понадобится серьёзная психотерапия.

— Окей, сейчас мы разберёмся с этим ужасающим нарушением техники безопасности. Ты будешь держать Джордан или… резать?

Крис робко произнёс:

— Э-э, держать?

Он держал ноги Джордан, а Зак разрезал подгузник, затаив дыхание. К счастью, на первый взгляд, царапин от предыдущих варварских смен подгузников не было заметно. Он быстро отложил ножницы, как только закончил.

Взглянув друг на друга, Крис и Зак взялись за подгузник, каждый со своей стороны.

— Ты уже привык к этому? — спросил Зак.

— Я почти уверен, что это как тренировки в спортзале — если получается легко, ты что-то делаешь неправильно.

— Ладно, давай на счёт три. Раз, два…

— Почему ты не сказал «три»? — спросил Крис через мгновение.

— Извини. Я не сказал «три», потому что не был готов.

— Я не уверен, что мы когда-нибудь будем полностью готовы.

— Согласен, — вздохнул Зак. — Знаешь, раньше я не задумывался о том, почему родители так поступают со своими детьми? В смысле, заставляют их сидеть в собственных какашках.

— Потому что это освобождает их от счетов за чистку ковров. А теперь давай сделаем это, душераздирающе ужасно будет только мгновение.

— Ладно, сейчас по-настоящему, — пробормотал Зак, делая глубокий вдох, что, возможно, было не лучшей идеей, учитывая запах. — Раз, два… три!

Зак начинал беспокоиться. Прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как папарацци сфотографировали его перед дверью дома Криса, и они решили провести немного времени врозь — ради своих публицистов. Он пять дней не разговаривал с Крисом. То есть, они постоянно переписывались, но сообщения Криса становились всё короче и бессвязнее. Зак решил позвонить.

Когда Крис ответил, он, очевидно, хотел скрыть, что плачет, но Зак понял это по тихому всхлипу.

— …’ло?

— Крис? Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Джордан в порядке?

— Да, она в порядке, с ней ничего не случилось.

Что-то в тоне его голоса подсказало Заку, что Крис хотел, чтобы Зак продолжал спрашивать.

— Тогда что?

— Это глупо, не беспокойся.

— Серьёзно, Крис, расскажи мне.

— Не могу, — жалобно, как пятилетний ребёнок, промямлил Крис. — Ты будешь смеяться надо мной.

— О, чёрт возьми, не буду, — Зак ждал. И ждал.

Через несколько мгновений Крис начал говорить:

— Ты знаешь, что я… эмоциональный, но обычно не настолько. Просто Джордан всё ещё не спит по ночам, и я так хочу спать, что, кажется, скоро у меня начнутся галлюцинации. Но хуже всего то, что я настолько устал, что даже не могу подрочить.

— Ты… что?

— Я никогда не был слишком усталым, чтобы дрочить. Никогда. Я даже не думал, что такое может случиться. Но прошлой ночью просто вырубился в своей кровати с членом в руке. И, конечно, я не мог что-нибудь сделать с этим утром, потому что Джордан проснулась около пяти и…

— Крис, эй, подожди, это… — Зак хотел сказать, что это нормально, но это было не нормально. Мужчина имеет право удовлетворять свои основные потребности. — Мне жаль, мужик. Это отстой.

— Да, отстой.

— Тебе нужна рука помощи? — Зак имел в виду помощь с ребёнком — только её — но слова вылетели, и он уже не мог забрать их обратно.

К счастью, Крис только устало усмехнулся:

— Если бы тогда у меня был шанс поспать, я бы мгновенно согласился.

— Ты в порядке, мужик? Я имею в виду, кроме… этого.

Конечно, это был глупый вопрос, но Зак всё ещё пытался загладить неловкость от предыдущего двусмысленного предложения.

Крис тяжело вздохнул.

— Не совсем. В смысле, на самом деле я расстроился не из-за этого. Это просто стало последней каплей. Я вдруг осознал, что думал о Джордан как о временных трудностях. Как будто это пройдёт и всё станет как раньше. Но как раньше не будет уже никогда, так? Я знаю, это эгоистично, но…

— Это не эгоизм, — сказал Зак, поднимая ноги на диван. — У большинства родителей есть, по крайней мере, девять месяцев, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли. На тебя же всё свалилось внезапно, и ты даже не успел осознать смерть друзей. У Джордан есть… другие родственники?

— Шон был единственным ребёнком, и его родители уже умерли. Его жена, насколько я знаю, не ладила со своей семьёй и разорвала отношения с ними, когда вышла замуж.

Зак прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Ты не сможешь заботиться о Джордан один. Ты думал о том, чтобы нанять няню?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Крис, — никаких нянь. По крайней мере, до начала съёмок. Мои родители тоже актёры, и у них отлично получилось воспитать меня и Кейти без нянь.

— Да, но они могли положиться друг на друга.

— А твоя мама? Она воспитывала тебя и Джо в основном одна.

— Во-первых, мы уже не были младенцами, а во-вторых, я не уверен, что она спала с момента, когда мне было семь и до моего поступления в колледж. Она действительно сверхчеловек.

— Я хочу всё сделать правильно, Зак.

— Я знаю, приятель, — отозвался Зак. Тоска в голосе друга разбивала ему сердце. — Вот что, к чёрту папарацци, я приеду и присмотрю за Джордан, а ты сможешь поспать.

— Ты правда можешь это сделать? — с благодарностью и почти благоговением уточнил Крис после длинной паузы.

— Конечно, — Зак планировал пойти выпить с друзьями, но он мог увидеться с ними в любое время. — Просто попробуй продержаться ещё полчаса, — Зак огляделся вокруг, разрабатывая план. — Или лучше час, а потом сможешь спать столько, сколько захочешь.

— Я… Я люблю тебя, — ответил Крис, и Зак знал, что это преувеличение. Правда знал. Но всё равно было приятно.

Крис выглядел как зомби. Зомби с пятнами детской отрыжки на футболке.

— Она в своей кроватке, — произнёс Крис, впустив Зака. — Она только что успокоилась, но большую часть дня была очень нервной.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — ответил Зак, поставив сумку на пол прихожей. — Просто иди спать. Или, если сможешь удержаться на ногах ещё десять минут, прими душ. А потом иди спать.

— Да, э-э, извини, — сказал Крис, сняв испачканную футболку.

Зак пытался удержать взгляд на уровне его лица — даже с запахом детской отрыжки Крис был чертовски привлекателен.

— Эй, я тебя не осуждаю.

Крис перевёл взгляд на сумку у ног Зака.

— Что в сумке?

— О-о, — пробормотал Зак, глядя в сторону. — Я подумал… Если хочешь, я могу ненадолго остаться и помочь тебе с Джордан. Джо забрал Ноа к себе, а Гарольд вполне может остаться один на пару дней, так что, если не возражаешь, я… у-уф.

Крис бросился к Заку, широко раскинув руки, и обернулся вокруг него, как осьминог. Не зная как на это реагировать, Зак осторожно похлопал его по спине.

— Серьёзно, чувак, иди в душ.

— Я могу смириться с твоими маленькими одноразовыми свиданиями. Я могу смириться даже с фотографиями типа «двое мужчин и младенец», потому что это вызывает всеобщий взрыв яичников. Что я не могу объяснить, так это твоё появление у его двери с огромной, блин, сумкой, как будто это дурацкая ночёвка!

Она и правда сказала «блин» — из чего Зак заключил, что её инструктор по йоге посоветовал ей использовать поддельные ругательства для снижения уровня стресса. До этого дня Зак считал это весьма забавным, а сейчас ему хотелось просто бросить телефон в стену.

— Послушай, Стейси, я…

— Не смей, блин, говорить мне, что ты сожалеешь, Зак, — отрезала Стейси и устало вздохнула. — Я знаю, мы пока не говорили об этом, но ты хочешь сделать заявление? Я не говорю, что это лучший вариант. Я хочу сказать, в этом случае контроль должен быть в руках у нас, а не у папарацци.

— Я… — пробормотал Зак, щипая переносицу. Всё стало бы намного проще... Но тогда… Нет, он откладывал это решение годами, нет необходимости в его немедленном принятии. — Нет, пока нет.

Когда Зак закончил разговор со Стейси, у него оставалось ещё около десятка непросмотренных сообщений, но он убрал телефон в карман. Ему нужна была минутка, чтобы всё обдумать…

В то же мгновение он услышал плач Джордан из соседней комнаты. Зак закрыл глаза, молча надеясь, что Крис сам пойдёт к ней, но не успел подумать об этом, как услышал:

— Зак, не мог бы ты подойти к ней? Мне нужно доделать кое-что.

Зная, что должен сделать это, он всё равно крикнул:

— Это настолько важно?

Джордан заплакала громче, и Крис тоже повысил голос.

— Зак, пожалуйста, я был с ней весь день. Мне нужно ещё пять минут.

Зак хотел вспылить, что Джордан не его ребёнок, но вовремя остановился. Он поднялся с дивана — Крис будет очень ему должен. Во время разговора со Стейси он чувствовал как подступала головная боль, и плач Джордан был последней каплей.

Зак взял Джордан на руки, успокаивающе покачивая и шепча, но она продолжала плакать. Он обнюхал её нижнюю часть, чтобы понять, не нужна ли смена подгузника, но нет, дело явно было не в этом.

— Ты голодна, малышка? — спросил Зак и получил несколько вялых хныканий в ответ. — Видимо, да.

Возвращаясь в гостиную, он почти врезался в Криса, который нёс бутылочку с молоком.

— Извини, — произнёс Крис и устало потёр глаз. — Ты прав, Джордан — моя ответственность. Я возьму её.

Крис выглядел лучше, чем в начале уикенда, но, очевидно, понадобится больше двух ночей сна, чтобы избавиться от тёмных кругов под глазами. Зак наконец тоже осознал: «У моего друга есть ребёнок».

— Нет, я покормлю её, — ответил Зак, забрал молоко и направился к дивану.

Он устроил Джордан на одной руке, а другой протянул ей бутылочку, которую она сразу же жадно схватила и начала пить. Зак слышал, как Крис молча суетился позади него. Возможно, он думал, что Зак всё ещё раздражён.

— Когда же она начнёт есть твёрдую пищу? — спросил Зак в знак примирения.

— Скоро, — отозвался Крис. — Я уже пробовал кормить её яблочным пюре. Оно не имело большого успеха, но мама сказала, что скоро Джордан можно будет кормить детским питанием.

— Вот как, — пробормотал Зак, не зная, что ответить. Он любил детей, но, только принимая участие в воспитании Джордан, осознал, как мало о них знает на самом деле.

К счастью, Крис сменил тему.

— Ты сейчас разговаривал со Стейси?

Опять не лучшая тема для разговора.

— Ага.

— Я знаю, когда ты разговариваешь с ней, потому что становишься похожим на ребёнка, которого отругали. И потому что у меня то же самое: «Да, Джерри. Как скажешь, Джерри. Я так и сделаю в следующий раз, Джерри».

Зак вздохнул, расслабившись на диване. Джордан почти закончила со своим молоком.

— Когда мы отдали контроль над нашими жизнями в руки других людей?

— Когда надели форму Звёздного флота, я думаю, — произнёс Крис. Он говорил спокойным голосом, но иногда Заку казалось, Крис жалеет о том, что стал центром всеобщего внимания так быстро. У самого Зака все ещё случались дни, когда он думал: «Что если бы я никогда не был Споком? Где бы я был сейчас?»

Ну, он определённо не предполагал, что его карьера приведет к моменту, когда придется держать на руках приемную дочь друга и поглаживать ее по спине, пока она отрыгивает.

— Хочешь отдать её мне? — спросил Крис.

— Нет, хочу подержать ещё немного, — отозвался Зак. Джордан удобно устроилась у него на руках, и ему нравилось просто держать её. — Она такая… тёплая.

Это было не совсем то, что он хотел сказать, но Крис усмехнулся в ответ:

— Я знаю. Она как маленький обогреватель в форме ребёнка. Сейчас хорошо, но подожди до лета…

Зак улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и позволил себе глубже провалиться в диван. Наконец Джордан успокоилась, и его головная боль утихла, хотя всё ещё продолжала пульсировать над левой бровью.

— Крис, у тебя есть тайленол?

— Болит голова?

— Да.

— Нет, у меня нет тайленола. Но, э-э… — Крис замолчал, и Зак почувствовал, что он массирует пальцами кожу его головы.

Зак открыл глаза и, повернув голову, вопросительно посмотрел на Криса.

Крис выглядел нервным, может быть, потому что Зак смотрел на него снизу вверх. Он пожал плечами.

— Моя мама делала так, когда у меня болела голова. Слишком странно?

— Ммм, нет. На самом деле, приятно, — Зак упоминал при Крисе, как сильно он любит, когда перебирают его волосы? Вроде бы нет. Но Крис уже продолжил массаж. Немного потянул, именно так, как нравилось Заку, и ему потребовалось огромное усилие, чтобы сдержать стон.

Казалось, Крис не замечал этого, продолжая круговыми движениями растирать кожу головы Зака. Это рай. Зак почувствовал, что головная боль уходит, как по волшебству. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы у него встал — и, ощущая тёплый вес Джордан на своём плече, он был рад этому — но брюки определённо стали немного теснее. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь воспринимать движения рук Криса расслабляющими, а не возбуждающими.

Джордан в его руках и пальцы Криса в волосах способствовали тому, что Зак ненадолго задремал. Он насторожился только тогда, когда талантливые руки покинули его волосы. Зак почти готов был умолять о продолжении, но Крис делал это по крайней мере двадцать минут и, конечно, у него устали пальцы.

Зак снова закрыл глаза и расслабился. Крис сидел так близко, что Зак чувствовал тепло его тела.

— Я не знаю, как тебя благодарить, — пробормотал Крис. — Я действительно чуть не сошёл с ума. Я не знаю, как бы справился один.

Зак услышал в этих словах вопрос, который Крис не хотел или не мог задать.

— Мне нужно проверить своё расписание, но, думаю, я мог бы проводить у тебя пару вечеров в неделю, присматривая за Джордан, чтобы ты мог немного отдохнуть. Или выйти, или что захочешь.

Крис замолчал так надолго, что Зак, наконец, открыл глаза. Он смотрел на Зака так, как будто не верил тому, что только что услышал.

— Ты правда можешь? — прошептал Крис.

— Конечно. Я не очень занят до «Стар Трека» — в основном дела «Before the Door», но я всегда могу поиграть в большого плохого продюсера и немного сдвинуть расписание.

— Я мог бы поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, — ответил Крис с удивительной искренностью. — Но не буду, потому что это может разбудить Джордан. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я мог бы.

— В этом нет необходимости, — произнёс Зак, смущённо улыбнувшись. — Но я это ценю.

Они влились в рутину быта пугающе быстро. Крис мог оставаться дома большую часть дня. Он отказался от участия в «Джеке Райане». Видимо, с учётом текущих изменений в сценарии, его контракт ещё можно было отменить, кроме того, он брал Джордан на встречи с адвокатами, что было немного манипулятивно, но эффективно. Зак работал над очередной короткометражкой и присутствовал на съёмках в удобное для себя время, поэтому сумел сдержать обещание и присматривал за Джордан по вечерам, чтобы у Криса было немного времени для себя.

После двух или трёх поздних возвращений домой, когда Джордан уже спала, а он и Крис выпили пару бокалов вина, Зак решил, что будет практичнее ночевать у Криса. В конце концов, это не так уж далеко, а Ноа любил оставаться у дяди Джо, который всё время баловал его свежими мозговыми косточками. Бриджит была не против забрать Гарольда, и Зак мог о нём не беспокоиться.

В один из редких вечеров, когда Крису никуда не нужно было идти, они расстелили на ковре одеяло, окружили Джордан её любимыми игрушками и присоединились к ней. Крис растянулся на животе, положив руки под подбородок и смотрел на Джордан с благоговением на лице, какого Зак не видел с… скорее всего, никогда.

— Посмотри на её руки, — вздохнул Крис. Зак посмотрел на пухлые маленькие пальчики Джордан, которыми она сжимала пластиковый телефон, пробуя его на вкус. Крис смотрел на неё так, как будто она расписывала Сикстинскую Капеллу. — Только посмотри на них. Они как обычные руки, только… малюсенькие. Просто идеальные миниатюрные руки.

Зак удержался от комментария, что у детей всё миниатюрное, поскольку Крис казался таким блаженствующе-довольным в этот момент, что это наполняло Зака своего рода удовлетворением. На самом деле Зак наблюдал больше за Крисом, чем за Джордан.

— Смотри, смотри, она набирает номер! — закричал Крис, указав на руку, которой Джордан давила на кнопки. — Эй, полегче с междугородними звонками, сладкая. Когда ты поступишь в Беркли, я не уверен, что папочкины банковские счета смогут покрыть стоимость обучения.

— Беркли, да? — поддразнил Зак. — А если она поступит в Стэнфорд?

— Она поступит и покажет этой кучке самодовольных засранцев. Правда, Джордан? Разве они не кучка засранцев?

— Подожди, разве это не считается ругательством?

— Не для дневного телевидения.

Они замолчали, слушая лепет Джордан, и Зак знал, что Крис ищет среди этих звуков «па-па». Затем его осенило.

— Эй, Крис.

— Ммм?

— Я понял, что в первый раз услышал, как ты называешь себя её отцом.

Крис ослепительно улыбнулся, лёгкий румянец появился на его щеках.

— Да?

— Да.

С самого начала они разработали план, как им избегать внимания папарацци. В первую же неделю Крис настоял на том, чтобы Зак парковался по крайней мере за два квартала и никогда не приходил в дом Криса сразу из машины. Это был их первый большой спор со времён «Стар Трека», который смог прервать только громкий плач Джордан из соседней комнаты. Но чем больше Зак думал, тем яснее понимал, что это имело смысл, если они хотели избежать повторения Инцидента С Большой Сумкой.

К счастью — для них — Пэрис и Николь снова поругались в общественном месте, а Чарли Шина госпитализировали. Зак был почти уверен, что его карма серьёзно пострадала от того, что он так рад передозировке кокаина у другого человека, но этот парень определённо везунчик — если верить сайтам сплетен, он уже пришёл в сознание и сразу начал домогаться медсестёр.

Все знали, что Крис удочерил Джордан — он сделал официальное заявление — хотя обстоятельства держались в секрете по его желанию. Конечно, это оставило свободу сплетням, откуда, собственно, она взялась.

— Эй, Зак, ты знал, что я тайно ездил в Беларусь и похитил бывшую коммунистическую сироту?

— Ух ты, она уже бывший коммунист? — ответил Зак, глядя поверх лэптопа на Криса, сидевшего на диване. — Я впечатлён. Большинство детей её возраста ещё не принадлежат к какой-либо политической системе, а у неё уже вторая. По крайней мере.

— Она очень продвинутый ребёнок.

— Несомненно. Хотя я слышал, что ты купил её у матери-одиночки на мексиканском чёрном рынке.

— О-о, как здорово, — проворковал Крис, склонившись над манежем Джордан и тряся погремушкой перед её восхищённым личиком. — Кто мой маленький ребёнок с чёрного рынка? Это ты? Это ты?

Зак заканчивал разбирать свою электронную почту. Его друзья интересовались, где он пропадал последние несколько недель, на что Зак ответил, что был занят и будет занят ещё некоторое время. У Джордан недавно начали резаться зубки, и Зак, конечно, не хотел оставлять Криса разбираться с этим самостоятельно. Забота о ребёнке теперь была распределена между ними поровну. Или, может быть, шестьдесят на сорок, поскольку именно Крис, как правило, вставал к ней по ночам, но ни один из них всё ещё не мог свободно вести свою социальной жизнь.

Новое сообщение от Зои пришло с пометкой «Вы, наверное, хотите это увидеть». Зак кликнул на ссылку. Она привела его на страницу фейсбука кого-то ему неизвестного, но на ней были фотографии его поездки в Костко два дня назад, на которых он пытался загрузить огромную пачку с подгузниками в удручающе-маленький багажник своего Лексуса. Фотографий было много и все они сопровождались комментариями, начиная с обсуждений методов, используемых Заком, и заканчивая предположениями: «Хм, нтересно, для кого все эти подгузники? У кого недавно появился ребёнок? Или кто усыновил? Интересно, кто мама, а кто папа…»

Бог знает, где Зои нашла ссылку на эти фотографии, но, к счастью, они не казались взятыми с одного из сайтов сплетен. Пока. Но Зак, должно быть, издал какой-то звук, когда увидел их, потому что Крис встал с дивана и подошёл к нему.

— Что это?

Зак пытался скрыть фотографии, но Крис донимал его, пока он не показал.

— Зои нашла, — осторожно произнёс Зак. — Но я не думаю, что кто-то ещё видел.

Он внимательно смотрел на лицо Криса, просматривавшего фотографии. Крис сжал губы и прищурился.

— Зак, — начал Крис раздражённым тоном.

Зак ощутил прилив гнева. Он не хотел, чтобы его фотографировали. То, что Зак реагировал спокойнее Криса, не значит, что ему это нравится.

— Что?

— Ты не заметил, что тебя фотографировали?

— Нет, Крис, я не заметил, — выпалил Зак. — Я был слишком занят покупкой подгузников для Джордан.

«И заплатил за них сам», — хотел добавить Зак, но это было бы слишком мелочно.

— Ты не мог… — начал Крис, повысив голос, но запнулся, увидев манеж Джордан. — Ты не мог оглянуться вокруг?

— Ты предлагаешь изучать каждого человека, который встретится мне на улице? Подобное просто может случиться, пока я помогаю тебе.

Крис взглянул на него, и, на секунду, Зак подумал, что зашёл слишком далеко — последние слова прозвучали как угроза уйти. Но Крис вздохнул и потёр глаза, смягчившись.

— Извини, извини меня, на самом деле я злюсь не на тебя, — сказал Крис, и гнев Зака начал затихать. — И у меня есть более важные вещи для беспокойства. Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, понимаешь?

Конечно, Зак понимал. Крис имеет полное право на неприкосновенность частной жизни, особенно сейчас.

— Послушай, давай просто напишем этой девушке и вежливо попросим удалить фотографии.

Крис закатил глаза.

— Да, конечно же, это сработает.

— Крис, она фанатка, а не профессиональный фотограф. И я делал так раньше, обычно срабатывало.

— Серьёзно?

— Не со всеми, — уточнил Зак, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно мягче.

— Я такой параноик, — вздохнул Крис и, прислонившись к спинке дивана, облокотился на плечи Зака, положив подбородок ему на макушку.

Крис всегда был тактильным человеком, и предпочитал обнять, вместо того, чтобы пожать руку, а забота о ребёнке, кажется усилила эту его особенность, подумал Зак. Он попытался вспомнить вёл ли Крис себя так с кем-то ещё, но последние несколько недель они по большей части провели вдвоём. И ещё с Джордан, конечно.

Зак осторожно погладил руку Криса.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, ты хорошо справляешься.

Крис резко рассмеялся, и Зак почувствовал его тёплое дыхание в своих волосах.

— Ты думаешь, что я хорошо справляюсь, потому что я не кричу и не разбрасываю вещи?

— Я говорю в общем. Посмотри на Джордан. Она выглядит такой счастливой.

Джордан лежала на спине в манеже, ударяя по пластиковым звёздам ярких цветов, висевшим над ней. Она довольно рассмеялась, когда смогла ударить так сильно, что одна из них перевернулась над перекладиной.

— Да, — пробормотал Крис, и Зак поёжился от его низкого голоса у своего уха.

— А ты? — спросил Зак, стараясь говорить ровным голосом.

— А что я?

— Ты счастлив?

Крис сделал медленный глубокий вдох.

— Я устал. Но я удовлетворён.

Не подумав, Зак спросил:

— Во всех смыслах?

Зака самого прервали на середине процесса на прошлой неделе — это было и в самом деле плачевное состояние дел.

Крис отодвинулся от Зака.

— Ух, я всё ещё не могу поверить, что рассказал тебе об этом. В этом смысле всё ещё, эм, без улучшений. О боже, мне нужно заткнуться прямо сейчас.

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты.

Когда Зак открыл глаза, было темно, какой-то ужасно ранний час, а его рука была зажата между подушками дивана. Господи, кажется, его уши уже настроены на плач Джордан. Он хотел встать, когда услышал шаги и бормотание Криса в коридоре. Джордан наконец начала спать по ночам, но, очевидно, эта ночь была исключением. Судя по всему, сегодня у неё начал резаться ещё один зуб.

Зак упал обратно на диван, его веки были слишком тяжелыми, чтобы держать их открытыми. На часах было сорок девять минут третьего — неужели он уже в том возрасте, когда, проснувшись, невозможно быстро уснуть? Он слышал шаги идущего на кухню Криса и глухой стук. Должно быть, бросил в раковину зубное кольцо, чтобы помыть и положить обратно в морозилку. Видимо, Зак ненадолго задремал, и следующее, что он почувствовал, это как Крис толкает его ноги коленом.

— Подви-инься.

— Нет.

— Подви-инься.

— Иди в свою кровать.

— Кровать там. Диван здесь.

«Какой красноречивый», — пронеслось в голове у Зака, но то, что он сказал вслух, было больше похоже на «Какрнч», и не остановило Криса. Он забрался на диван и плюхнулся на Зака, прижав нос к его шее.

— Крис-с-с, — простонал Зак, пытаясь вывернуться из-под тяжелого горячего тела, но Крис только довольно хмыкнул и придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь чем-то горячим и твёрдым в его бедро.

Хм.

Зак не мог винить его. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него самого получилось успешно подрочить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переспать с кем-то — для Криса могло пройти ещё больше времени. Давление твёрдого, тёплого тела рядом с Заком отключило мозг, заставив тело петь: «Да, сильнее».

Крис очевидно чувствовал то же самое, медленно двигаясь напротив ноги Зака. Зак смог сдерживаться только до тех пор, пока Крис не провёл горячими влажными губами по коже его шеи. Ничего существенного, но мозг Зака затопило эндорфинами. Пару мгновений Зак пытался бороться с этим, всё ещё оставаясь под Крисом. Может быть он должен был беспокоиться, что воспользовался состоянием Криса, но происходившее было слишком приятным, слишком простым, чтобы его анализировать. Зак подумает об этом позже.

Его тело даже не могло выработать кровяное давление, достаточное для полной твёрдости, но всего лишь трение полувставшим членом о бедро Криса было лучшим ощущением из тех, что он мог вспомнить. Губы Криса медленно поднялись по его подбородку, Зак инстинктивно наклонил голову, и их губы прижались друг к другу.

Вряд ли это был поцелуй, просто трение губ в такт движениям тел, но жар дыхания Криса казалось, полностью согрел Зака. Сосредоточившись, он смог немного напрячь мышцы губ, чтобы превратить это в настоящий поцелуй. Зак не думал, что Крис ответит, но он ответил, решительно втянув в рот нижнюю губу Зака с лёгким вздохом.

Зак не помнил ничего: ни как отодвинулся или остановился, ни как в их маленькое тёплое убежище на диване при свете утра пришёл сон и заявил свои права.

Проснувшись утром, Зак переодел Джордан и начал готовить завтрак. Очевидно, Крис вернулся в свою комнату ещё ночью. Услышав шаги в соседней комнате, Зак застыл так надолго, что яичница превратилась в коричневый комок. Он быстро очистил сковородку и начал снова.

Крис зашёл на кухню, лениво почёсывая живот, и сразу направился к холодильнику.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, достал пакет с апельсиновым соком, встряхнул, взбалтывая мякоть, и начал пить прямо из него. Зак сделал бы ему замечание, если бы не сосредоточил все свои силы на том, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение. И снова не испортить яичницу.

Зак чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Крис ударил пакетом о стойку с подозрительно пустым звуком.

— Эм, сок закончился. Извини.

— Я заметил, — ответил Зак, всё ещё не смея повернуться и посмотреть на Криса. Он не помнил?

Крис фыркнул.

— Вечером я куплю ещё. Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

— Да, захвати немного тех крендельков в форме маяков. И влажных салфеток. Они почти кончились.

— Для тебя или ребёнка?

— Смешно, — произнёс Зак, осторожно раскладывая яичницу по тарелкам. Тон Криса не выходил за рамки их обычного стёба друг над другом. — Просто возьми самую большую упаковку в этот раз.

— Понял. Спасибо за завтрак. Я обязательно запасусь теми замороженными лазаньями, которые ты любишь.

Хотя они свободно говорили обо всём, Крис так и не упоминул то, что случилось в сорок девять минут третьего. Видимо, только Зак чувствовал неловкость, а Крис вёл себя как обычно, и всё шло так гладко, что Зак не решился спросить. Он даже начал думать, не приснилось ли ему всё это.

Конечно, до тех пор, пока это вновь не случилось. В этот раз он проходил мимо комнаты Криса из кухни, когда услышал немного плаксивое:

— За-а-а-ак.

— Что?

— Иди с’да.

— Зачем?

— Просто иди сюда.

Когда он наткнулся на кровать в тёмной комнате, Крис протянул руку и с удивительной силой уронил Зака на матрас. Упав на Криса, Зак не смог заставить себя отодвинуться и вскоре почувствовал медленные движения бёдер напротив своих, вместе с глубоким довольным вздохом, который взъерошил его спутанные со сна волосы.

После нерешительной попытки оставаться неподвижным Зак начал двигаться навстречу Крису, прижимая бёдра, и это наполнило теплом низ его живота. Уже засыпая, он пожалел, что его губы слишком далеко от губ Криса для ещё одного почти поцелуя. Но Крис немного повернул голову и коснулся губами волос Зака, как будто мог слышать его мысли. После этого они уснули.

Когда Зак проснулся следующим утром, он был один, но на этот раз в постели Криса. Зак чувствовал доносившийся из кухни запах жареного бекона. На кухне он увидел Джордан в её высоком стуле, Крис разговаривал с ней, стоя у плиты.

— …попробуй пюре из груш сегодня ещё раз. Я знаю, что оно не твоё любимое, но всё же лучше, чем из моркови. Мне жаль, что ты пока не можешь есть бекон. Почему они не готовят пюре из бекона?

Зак не мог не усмехнуться.

— Крис, пюре из бекона было бы отвратительным.

Крис подпрыгнул.

— Чувак, не подкрадывайся ко мне, когда я готовлю бекон. Я мог случайно расплескать жир и получить ожоги третьей степени на лице. У меня теперь есть ребёнок. Я обязан защищать свои активы.

Зак уже открыл рот, чтобы пошутить об «активах», но испугался, что это может привести к неловкому обсуждению того, что случилось ночью. Вдобавок, шутить о задницах оказалось значительно труднее, когда на него смотрел ребёнок.

Случившееся ночью казалось таким далёким от их повседневной жизни, что неважно, как странно Зак чувствовал себя утром, он не мог найти слов, чтобы обсудить ситуацию при свете дня. Это было похоже на тайну, которую скрывают даже от самих себя. Но разве они не заслуживают чего-то хорошего?

— Как… — прошипел Зак, толкнув Криса в бок. — Как это случилось? Это всё по-настоящему?

Крис пожал плечами, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть беспечно.

— Думаешь, он в долгу передо мной?

— Кристофер, Леонард Нимой не должен делать одолжения людям вроде нас. Люди вроде нас должны делать одолжения Леонарду Нимою.

— На самом деле, это была его идея. Джей Джей рассказал ему о Джордан, и он позвонил мне. Сказал, что хотел бы её увидеть, и если мне не с кем будет её оставить, я могу позвать его.

У Зака отвисла челюсть.

— И ты подловил его на этом?

— Он упрашивал меня! — пожал плечами Крис. — Я имею в виду, его младшему внуку сколько сейчас, двенадцать? Может быть, он заскучал по младенцам?

Леонард вернулся в гостиную, держа ребёнка Криса в одной руке — явление, которое Зак никогда не думал, что увидит — и указывая на дверь другой.

— Идите. Веселитесь. С нами всё будет хорошо.

— Э, окей. Да. Спасибо, — пробормотал Зак, потянувшись за пиджаком.

— Ещё раз спасибо, мистер Нимой, — сказал Крис.

Леонард с упрёком прищёлкнул языком.

— Кристофер.

— Извините. Леонард. Спасибо.

— Для меня это удовольствие. Теперь идите. Отрывайтесь.

Когда они вышли за дверь, Крис повернулся к Заку.

— Леонард только что сказал нам «отрывайтесь»?

— О, хорошо, что ты тоже это слышал, — папарацци уже потеряли к ним интерес, но Зак всё равно оглянулся, прежде чем направиться к машине Криса. — Эй, Крис, ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти с… другими друзьями? Мы вместе почти постоянно — можем провести одну ночь раздельно.

— Не-а. Кроме того, мы давно не тусовались вместе. Мы или оба с Джордан, или один из нас с ней, — Крис остановился, наполовину открыв дверь машины. — Если только… ты не хочешь пойти с кем-то другим? Если хочешь, иди.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — успокоил его Зак, забравшись в Мини Купер. — Я просто счастлив выйти, понимаешь? Сделать перерыв в рутине.

— Да, — простонал Крис, опустившись в кресло водителя и пристегнувшись. — Ну так что: выпивка и музыка? Как в старые добрые времена?

— О боже, да, — отозвался Зак, когда Крис выехал на дорогу.

Зак уставился на свой полупустой стакан с маргаритой и вздохнул. Крис рядом с ним склонился над столом в окружении пустых рюмок. Зак подумал, что он нуждается в этом, и просто забрал у него ключи после третьей. Боже, как здесь громко. Они не могли бы выключить музыку? Слишком громко.

Зак наблюдал, как Крис, медленно и очень аккуратно, составлял пирамиду из пустых рюмок.

— Напомни мне, — сказал он, глядя на пирамиду. — Мы получали от этого удовольствие? Мы считали, что это весело?

Зак простонал.

— Слава богу, не только я об этом подумал. Я так устал, что, кажется, сейчас упаду со стула.

— Мы уже можем уйти? — мрачно спросил Крис, закончив с пирамидой.

— Определённо, — ответил Зак, помогая встать Крису, хотя и сам немного пошатывался.

— В следующий раз, — немного нечленораздельно произнёс Крис, — в следующий раз, мы пойдём в милый, тихий ресторан, где не подают ничего, что можно описать как «смесь» и «пюре», а потом отправимся в мотель с почасовой оплатой, упадём лицом вниз и проспим несколько часов.

— Звучит великолепно, — согласился Зак.

— О-о, дерьмо, — простонал Крис, схватившись за руку Зака, пока они шли к выходу. — Сколько я выпил?

— Достаточно.

— ’звини.

— Всё нормально. Тебе нужно было расслабиться.

— Это не то, что положено делать отцам, — застонал Крис, сильнее прислонившись к Заку. — Я плохой отец.

— Крис, я не буду подробно высказываться на эту тему, потому что не думаю, что ты вспомнишь об этом завтра, но ты замечательный отец.

— ’ет.

— Да. И не спорь со мной, когда ты пьян.

Крис не оттолкнул его, но не переставал дуться, пока Зак загружал его на пассажирское сиденье. Мини Купер явно не предназначен для перевозки угрюмых пьяниц.

— И мне жаль, что ты застрял со мной, — вздохнул Крис, когда Зак сел на водительское место.

Зак взял Криса за подбородок и развернул к себе лицом.

— Кристофер. Я полагаю, ты заслужил немного жалости к себе, но это нормально, иногда позволить кому-то позаботиться о тебе.

Глаза Криса были сфокусированы где-то на переносице Зака, поэтому он решил, что Воодушевляющую Речь стоит отложить. Из-за субботних пробок Лос-Анджелеса дорога домой заняла около часа, и Крис провёл всё время, молча глядя в окно. Тишина в эти дни была роскошью для обоих, поэтому Зак тоже не нарушал её.

К тому времени, как они подъехали к дому, Крис, кажется, немного протрезвел. Зак хотел вытащить ключи из зажигания, но Крис остановил его, взяв за руку.

— Зак?

— М-м-м?

— Я никогда не спрашивал «почему».

Зак искал подсказку на его лице, а не найдя спросил:

— Почему что?

— Почему ты делаешь всё это? Отказался от своей жизни, почти переехал ко мне, помогаешь с воспитанием ребёнка, который не имеет к тебе отношения.

Зак покраснел — этот вопрос он старался не задавать даже самому себе.

— Потому что ты… ты мой друг, Крис. И попросил меня о помощи.

Крис прищурился и выглядел слишком проницательным для человека, который столько выпил.

— Так ты сделал бы это для любого из друзей? Просто… бросил всё?

— Я… не для всех. Может быть? Я не знаю. Это имеет значение?

Крис опустил взгляд, но не выпустил руку Зака.

— Я пил не для того, чтобы расслабиться. Я хотел спросить тебя… То есть, сказать. Нет, всё-таки спросить. Я думал, так будет легче сделать это, но это не так, но если я не скажу сейчас… Боже, мне нужно было написать — я всегда отстойно импровизировал, — Крис снова посмотрел на Зака, и даже в тусклом свете его глаза казались ярче, чем когда-либо. — Я не смог бы сделать это без тебя. Я знаю, что все так говорят, но это правда: без тебя я бы просто сошёл с ума, и социальные службы уже забрали бы Джордан. Ты сделал для меня больше, чем я смог бы попросить, и больше, чем я мог бы оплатить, даже если бы начал прямо сейчас. И я подумал… То, что мы иногда делаем и о чём никогда не говорим по утрам, я много думал об этом и хотел бы знать… Могло бы между нами быть что-то большее?

Зак заставил себя не открыть рот от удивления.

— Большее, в смысле…

Крис криво улыбнулся:

— Зак, мы практически живём вместе. Мы спим вместе половину времени. Не говори, что ты не думал об этом.

— Конечно, я думал об этом, — ответил Зак. — И я хочу этого… Но можем ли мы?

— Почему нет?

— Ты знаешь почему.

— Нет, не знаю.

— Джордан.

Крис выглядел ошеломлённым, как будто это действительно не приходило ему на ум, и Зак вспомнил, что он всё ещё был нетрезв. Боже, Зак хотел просто схватить его и никогда не отпускать — но Крис уже был нагружен заботой о Джордан, и Зак не хотел сильнее усложнять ему жизнь. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Значит ты не против небольших обжиманий, но когда я спрашиваю о…

— Крис, сейчас не лучшее время, может быть, немного позже…

Растерянность на лице Криса быстро сменилась гневом.

— Я не просто няня, Зак. Джордан со мной навсегда.

— Я знаю, конечно, я знаю, но…

— Никаких «но», — Крис почти кричал, и то, как он дёргал дверную ручку, было бы смешно при других обстоятельствах. — Это то, что есть. Я думал, ты знаешь.

— Я знаю, но…

Крис наконец справился с дверью. Прежде чем выйти, он повернулся к Заку:

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь в доме? Потому что лучше тебе вернуться сегодня к себе.

— Что? — Зак почувствовал, как нечто важное ускользало от него, а ему очень не хотелось это терять.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — медленно и чётко выговорил Крис.

— Но ты…

— Я в порядке. Тебе нужно уйти.

— Но я не хочу!

— Это плохо, — сказал Крис с безжалостным выражением лица и захлопнул дверцу машины.

После того, как Крис зашёл в дом, Зак остался, понадеявшись, что он успокоится и вернётся. Потом Зак надеялся, что выйдет Леонард, но вспомнил, что уже час ночи, и Крис пригласил его остаться на ночь.

Наконец, Зак сдался и поехал домой.

Зак хотел дать Крису по крайней мере сутки, чтобы остыть, но около одиннадцати дня уже начал волноваться. Он надеялся, что Леонард оставался достаточно долго, чтобы помочь Крису с ребёнком утром. А ещё Зак знал, что у Криса похмелье, но он будет убеждать всех вокруг, что все в порядке — безуспешно, как всегда.

После хождений туда-сюда в течение получаса, Зак, наконец, написал Крису сообщение: «У вас всё в порядке?»

Крис ответил быстро: «Всё в порядке. Леонард ушёл час назад». И, как будто читая мысли Зака, добавил: «Не приходи».

Зак сел и долго смотрел на свой телефон, дважды начинал печатать ответ и оба раза полностью удалял текст. Что он должен был ответить на это? Спустя некоторое время беспокойство Зака сменилось раздражением. В чём, чёрт возьми, проблема? Как бы это ни было больно, Зак пытался отказать Крису так мягко, как мог, стараясь оставить открытой дверь для чего-то в будущем, но, видимо, он был недостаточно хорош для Криса. Чего он хотел от Зака?

Разозлившись, Зак выключил телефон и встал с дивана. Наконец-то у него было время для себя, и это было отлично. Нет, это было великолепно. Сейчас он мог делать всё, что хотел бы без ограничений: дочитать книгу, приготовить вегетарианское карри по рецепту, который он давно думал попробовать, ответить на сообщения друзей. Но многие его друзья перестали писать из-за того, что он отказывался принимать их приглашения, у него не было ни одного ингредиента для карри, и он не мог сконцентрироваться на книге дольше, чем на несколько предложений.

И без Ноа и Гарольда ничто не могло отвлечь его от того, что он понятия не имеет, чем себя занять. Он помогал Крису заботиться о Джордан всего лишь три месяца, а теперь уже не мог вспомнить, чем раньше заполнял свои дни.

Ему было лень идти в магазин, поэтому Зак решил устроить себе сериальный марафон и, лёжа на диване, выдёргивал нитки из подушки, чуть совсем её не распустив. Он не мог вспомнить, когда чувствовал себя таким бесполезным. Он был таким вялым, что не понял, как задремал.

Несколько часов спустя он проснулся с идеей. У него был по крайней мере один друг с мужем, детьми, стабильной работой — в общем, отвратительно идеальной жизнью — и Зак был не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что это просто из-за удачи и отличной задницы. Поэтому он проглотил свою гордость и позвонил Мэтту Бомеру.

Зак действительно не хотел сразу переходить к этой теме, поскольку они не разговаривали несколько месяцев. Но вместо этого, как только Мэтт ответил, Зак выпалил:

— Ты счастлив, верно?

— Зак?

— Э, да, это я. Извини. У тебя есть свободная минутка?

— Ага. Саймон поехал с детьми на пляж, хотя я и говорил, что там ещё холодно. Неважно. В чём дело?

Сокращённая версия звучала бы как фильм с дурацким сценарием, поэтому Зак рассказал всё, начиная с первого звонка Криса и заканчивая фиаско прошлой ночью. К концу рассказа Зак задыхался.

Мэтт долго молчал, но, наконец, задал вопрос:

— Ты же знаешь, что безнадёжно влюблён в него, да? Ты это не упомянул, и я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в курсе.

— Да, я уже сложил два и два.

— Тогда вернёмся к… э, ночному инциденту. Ты действительно не понял, когда это началось?

— Ну, теперь понимаю.

Мэтт тепло усмехнулся.

— Ты никогда ничего не делаешь, как остальные люди, да?

Зак улыбнулся в ответ:

— Не всегда.

— Хорошо, что именно ты сказал перед тем, как он попросил тебя уйти?

— Он спросил, почему мы не можем быть вместе, как будто правда думает, что сам процесс воспитания ребёнка не является достаточной причиной. Когда я упомянул Джордан, он разозлился.

— Хм-м, — сказал Мэтт с почти приводившим в ярость спокойствием. — Ну, я не знаю, что сейчас происходит в его голове, но вспомни, что он всё ещё выясняет, насколько его жизнь по-прежнему его, а насколько — посвящена Джордан. Он знает, что почти полностью — второе, но пока не примирился с этим. Сколько времени прошло, три месяца?

— Да, около того.

— Кроме того, ты должен помнить, что как бы много ты не помогал, Джордан дочь Криса. Ты в любой момент можешь уйти, он — нет.

— Последние пару недель мне казалось, что он уже хорошо справляется. Я не думал, что Крис всё ещё переживает трудные времена.

— Поверь мне, это займёт некоторое время. Саймон и я решили, что полностью готовы к усыновлению, но, спустя четыре месяца я поймал его на покупке авиабилетов в один конец в Кабо. Я разозлился, и он спал на диване две недели. И зол я был в основном на себя, за то, что не придумал это первый. А сейчас мы с трудом можем провести без них даже выходные. Ну, большую часть времени.

Зак прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Так что же мне делать?

— Ты не можешь позволить Крису оттолкнуть тебя. Поверь мне, Зак, ты ему нужен. Подожди день и иди к нему умолять о прощении.

— Но что я сделал не так?

— Я не знаю, может быть, вообще ничего. Но если ты хочешь быть с ним, тебе придётся засунуть свою гордость подальше.

— Что если он даже не впустит меня?

— Джордан привыкла видеть тебя каждый день?

— Да.

— Тогда он впустит тебя.

Зак вздохнул. Он не был уверен, что Мэтт прав, но стоило признать, что на его стороне были опыт и отличная репутация.

— Эй, мужик, спасибо, что выслушал. Если я когда-нибудь смогу сделать что-то для тебя…

— Я скажу тебе, что именно ты сделаешь. В следующий раз, когда будешь в Нью-Йорке, приезжай к нам и посиди с нашими детьми, пока мы с Саймоном проводим время в неприлично дорогом отеле ничего не де…

— Понял. Спасибо.

К моменту, когда Зак постучал в дверь дома Криса, прошли очень напряжённые сутки. После звонка Мэтту он был уверен, что ему немедленно нужно идти к Крису, упасть на колени и умолять разрешить вернутся. Но как только собрался идти, задумался: прав ли Мэтт? В конце концов, он не знал, насколько упрямым засранцем мог быть Крис. Затем Зак решил, что стоит дать Крису время на размышления.

Ночью Заку казалось, что он просыпался каждый час, а вокруг него мёртвая тишина. В конце концов, он и Крис не всегда спали вместе, но полное одиночество в доме беспокоило Зака. Он не видел сны в эту ночь — даже не был уверен, что уснул достаточно глубоко для этого. Через час после рассвета или около того, он наконец заставил себя встать с постели.

Он хотел пойти к Крису прямо сейчас, забив на работу, но они уже и так отстали от графика съёмок. Вдобавок Зак подумал, что должен принести с собой что-нибудь в знак примирения. Просто на всякий случай.

Так что вечером он стоял у двери дома Криса, держа в руках бутылку его любимого вина и пару коротких рассказов, и молился, чтобы его впустили. Он нажал на звонок и вздрогнул, услышав, что Джордан начала плакать. Зак почти струсил, но потом подумал, что даже если спрячется за куст, Крис увидит его машину, и звонок в дверь, разбудивший ребёнка, разрушит их дружбу — и всё остальное — непоправимо. Поэтому он затаил дыхание, слушая плач Джордан вперемешку с бормотанием успокаивавшего её Криса, становившийся всё громче по мере его приближения к двери.

Крис выглядел раздражённым, но всё же не захлопнул дверь перед лицом Зака. Несколько напряжённых мгновений они сверлили друг друга глазами, Джордан всё ещё плакала. Наконец, Зак сказал: «Позволь мне…» — и, шагнув в прихожую, положил книги и бутылку на стол у двери. К удивлению Зака, Крис его не остановил. Мгновение Крис колебался, прежде чем передать ему Джордан, но потом смягчился, и Зак осторожно взял её на руки, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, и крепко прижал к себе.

— Я вернулся, милая, — пробормотал он. — Мне жаль, что уходил, но я вернулся.

Зак направился в гостиную, давая Крису время побыть одному. Всхлипы Джордан раздавались всё реже и реже, пока совсем не прекратились. Зак подумал, что нужно положить её обратно в манеж, но не мог отпустить такой знакомый и тёплый вес от своей груди. От этого никуда не денешься — он влюблён и в Джордан тоже.

Зак терпеливо сидел на диване с Джордан, сопевшей напротив его шеи, не желая давить на Криса. Он мог бы сказать, что Крис тянул время, относя вино на кухню, а книги в спальню. Затем Зак был почти уверен, что Крис просто плюхнулся на кровать, начав читать.

Зак дремал, когда Крис появился в гостиной, выглядя скорее усталым, чем злым. Он сел на другой конец дивана — как можно дальше — и Зак, сразу оживившись, выпрямился.

— Я просто… — тихо начал говорить Крис, смотря на диванные подушки. — Я не понимаю тебя, Зак.

— Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, — серьёзно произнёс Зак. — Я не уверен, что именно сделал и сказал, чтобы тебя расстроить, но я этого не хотел. Вы оба важны для меня, и мне не нравится, что ты злишься на меня.

Крис наконец посмотрел на него, выглядя озадаченным.

— Вот это я и имею в виду. Ты говоришь такие вещи, ты пришёл сюда и ты так добр к Джордан, но… — Крис покачал головой.

Зак почувствовал желание извиниться ещё раз, но за что? За заботу о Крисе? За то, что делал всё возможное, чтобы помочь ему с Джордан?

Джордан начала извиваться, видимо, устав от неподвижности, и Зак осторожно перенёс её в манеж. Когда Зак снова посмотрел на Криса, тот выглядел огорчённым.

— Крис, извини, но, очевидно, я чего-то не понимаю. Просто… давай притворимся, что я тормоз, и начнём сначала. Пожалуйста?

По взгляду Криса было совершенно ясно, что он не собирался притворяться. Крис вновь заговорил:

— Не знаю, что ещё я могу сказать. Это и так было нелегко для меня, выложить всё как есть, особенно потому, что я на самом деле никогда не был с парнем. В смысле, немного баловался в колледже, но это никогда ни к чему не приводило.

— Я не знал.

— Ну, это и не важно, так? Если ты не собираешься встречаться с человеком, у которого есть ребёнок.

Зак моргнул, подумав, что ослышался.

— Я не… Что?

— И я не могу винить тебя за это. До появления Джордан я тоже не мог представить себе такого. Но вот чего я не понимаю — ты так добр к ней…

— Крис, притормози, — прервал его Зак. — Когда я говорил, что не стал бы встречаться с человеком, у которого есть ребёнок?

— В ту ночь. Ну, технически, я думаю, ты сказал, что не будешь встречаться со мной, пока у меня есть ребёнок.

— Я… нет, я не говорил. Уверен, что не говорил.

— Я спросил тебя, в чём проблема и ты сказал, что в Джордан.

Зак напрягал мозги, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно он говорил.

— Нет, ты спросил, почему мы не можем встречаться прямо сейчас.

— И что? Ответ всё тот же.

— Крис, мы не можем начать встречаться прямо сейчас, потому что в данный момент мы проводим всё время, заботясь о младенце. Которого я обожаю, кстати, но это не значит, что я хочу сделать твою жизнь сложнее, начиная что-то, пока ты сосредоточен на Джордан.

— Подожди, так значит… — Крис облизал губы, и Заку пришлось схватить диванную подушку, чтобы не потянуться к нему. — Ты не против того, чтобы встречаться с тем, у кого есть ребёнок?

— Я никогда не делал этого прежде, но, гипотетически, да, совершенно не против.

— И ты не против Джордан?

— Крис, проводил бы я здесь столько времени, если бы был?

Крис прищурился.

— Тогда напомни, почему ты отверг меня?

Зак раздражённо вздохнул.

— Я пытаюсь сделать твою жизнь легче своим присутствием, а не сложнее.

— Угу. Ты боишься усложнить мою жизнь наличием регулярного, и, полагаю, выше среднего по качеству секса?

— Но дело не только в сексе, верно? Это отношения. А над ними нужно работать.

— Да, я понимаю, но подумай вот о чём. Если бы мы были в отношениях, намного бы это отличалось от того, что есть между нами сейчас?

— Ну, мы бы… — отличия были бы. Их не могло не быть. Но как Зак не старался, он не мог придумать ничего, кроме секса, о котором он пытался не думать все эти месяцы. — Мне нужно проводить больше времени с Ноа и Гарольдом, — произнёс он наконец.

К его чести, Крис не расхохотался.

— Я думаю, мы можем это устроить. Мы привезём их сюда и увидим, что получится. Но, я думаю, Ноа достаточно спокойный и дрессированный пёс, чтобы быть рядом с Джордан. А Гарольд… ну, мы просто будем следить, чтобы он никогда не был голодным.

— Но… — Зак остановил себя, прежде чем сказать то, что было у него на уме: «Это значит, что мне нужно переехать». Потому что на самом деле он жил у Криса и раз в неделю ездил проверить, не сгорел ли его собственный дом. Он даже перевёз к нему свои домашние растения. Прежде чем открыть рот, он перефразировал: — Но тогда мы просто будем жить в одном доме. Мы начнём жить вместе, даже не сходив на свидание.

Крис закусил губу и кивнул.

— Я думал, что если это произойдёт, ты можешь вернуться к себе домой. В смысле, я вроде как уже справляюсь с родительством, а Джордан сейчас спит по ночам. Поэтому, если ты хочешь сделать всё как следует… И я уверен, что ты до смерти хочешь иметь немного времени и пространства для себя.

Первой реакцией Зака было: «Пожалуйста, не выгоняй меня». Крис не торопил его, поэтому Зак воспользовался моментом, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Я не думаю, что хочу уходить. Но независимо от того, останусь я или уйду к себе… Что, если мы расстанемся?

— Мы ещё даже не были на свидании, а ты уже думаешь об этом?

— Нет, я… Я имею в виду, с Джордан всё будет в порядке?

Лицо Криса стало серьёзным.

— Зак, если честно — я не думаю, что мы можем оставить всё как есть. Это было здорово, но я не могу так больше продолжать. Или мы движемся вперёд, или…

— Или?

— Или мы остаёмся друзьями. Друзьями, которые живут отдельно и не… остаются друг у друга на ночь.

— Это единственный вариант?

— Разве это не то, чего ты хочешь? Я — не то, чего ты хочешь?

— Да. О боже, да, — выпалил Зак. — Ты и Джордан, вы так много значите для меня. Прошлой ночью моя квартира казалась такой пустой. Я хочу…

Подавшись вперёд, Крис пробормотал:

— Да?

— Тебя, Крис. Я хочу тебя, но я не…

Крис не дал ему времени для дальнейших возражений, просто притянул к себе за шею и поцеловал. Зак вздохнул, и Крис воспользовался этим, чтобы проскользнуть языком между его губ. Он не был застенчив или нерешителен, и целовал Зака так, как будто у него никогда больше не будет шанса. Зак низко застонал, и Крис придвинулся к нему, практически забравшись на колени. Зак вдруг понял, что это Крис в его руках, и этого было почти слишком много. Он не мог думать, но на самом деле и не хотел. Поэтому Зак просто обхватил Криса руками и, притянув к себе, ответил на поцелуй.

Крис застонал, прижался ближе, и Зак почувствовал растущую выпуклость под его джинсами. Он приподнялся над диваном и скользнул рукой в штаны Криса, вырвав другой, более громкий стон, и…

— Ба-га-га-га.

Зак замер. Крис медленно отодвинулся и, открыв глаза, выглядел очнувшимся от глубокого сна. Его губы были красными и влажными, и Заку до боли хотелось поцеловать Криса снова, но Джордан вновь залепетала, и Крис покачал головой.

— Мы не можем, — сказал он, и сердце Зака рухнуло вниз. Он наконец начал привыкать к идее, что это на самом деле случилось, а Крис хочет всё прекратить? Но Крис продолжил: — Не рядом с Джордан. Мне понравилось то, что мы делали, но я должен сказать, что хотел бы иметь возможность… закончить это.

Зак кивнул. Он действительно не мог думать с Крисом на коленях, но также и не мог заставить себя отодвинуться.

— Так что мы будем делать?

Крис отодвинулся от Зака и встал, слегка поморщившись из-за ставших тесными джинсов.

— Я думаю, — произнёс он, пытаясь выглядеть беспечно, — что, возможно, мы должны немного притормозить. Не прыгать сразу в середину. Как на счёт того, чтобы попросить мою маму об услугах няни на одну ночь на этой неделе и поужинать где-нибудь? Мы можем притвориться, что это нормальное первое свидание.

По правде говоря, Зак совсем не хотел этого, но был согласен, что стоит притормозить, если они хотят, чтобы всё получилось. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы замедлить сердцебиение, Зак спросил:

— И ты не хочешь позвать Леонарда?

Крис поёжился.

— Мужик, ты знаешь, что я люблю Леонарда, но в прошлый раз я почувствовал себя засоветованным до смерти, а я был наполовину пьян.

— Справедливо, — усмехнулся Зак.

Крис неловко поёрзал.

— Ты можешь побыть с ней немного?

— Конечно. Ты в порядке?

— Да, э-э, я просто… — Крис взглянул на свой пах, — … я должен сделать кое-что.

Зак был в таком же состоянии, но он чувствовал, что должен Крису за недопонимание ранее.

— Иди, — произнёс он.

Когда Крис, слегка ковыляя, ушёл, Зак потянулся к Джордан, поставил к себе на колени и вздохнул.

— Я думаю, нам нужно начать копить на счета за психотерапию прямо сейчас.

Это был хороший ресторан — в средиземноморском стиле, но всё же элегантный. Хорошая, очень сдержанная атмосфера, с парой музыкантов, игравших негромкую живую музыку — и никаких папарацци. Еда тоже была довольно хороша; Зак почти закончил с паститсио, которая была действительно восхитительна.

И, вполне возможно, это было худшее свидание в его жизни.

Они оставили Джордан у мамы Криса, а Зак отправился домой, чтобы подготовиться. Крис заехал за ним перед ужином, и поездка до ресторана была первой подсказкой, что это плохая идея. Крис слушал ужасную хип-хоп музыку, которая была слишком громкой. Зак не был уверен, будет ли невежливо сказать об этом во время их технически первого свидания, поэтому провёл всю дорогу до ресторана, изо всех сил стараясь слышать Криса и реагировать на слова, которые он говорит.

Крис надел костюм, казавшийся неудобным, потому что он постоянно дёргал рукава и поправлял пиджак на плечах. Он не предупредил об этом Зака и не разрешил ему переодеться, чтобы не опоздать к зарезервированному в ресторане столику, поэтому Зак чувствовал себя неловко в джинсах. На которые он умудрился пролить вино в первые пять минут ужина.

Они долго сидели в неловком молчании, пытаясь болтать о хлебных палочках и погоде, но потерпели неудачу. Зак не знал о чём говорить, поскольку Крис был в курсе всего, что происходит в его жизни, и сделал большую ошибку, задав Крису вопрос о том, что он собирается делать с Джордан, когда съёмки «Стар Трека» наконец начнутся.

— Послушай, я знаю, что должен буду разобраться с этим в конце концов, — раздражённо сказал Крис. — Но сценарий не завершён и съёмки не начнутся ещё несколько месяцев. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Это не то, что ты можешь оставить на последнюю минуту, Крис. Это серьёзно. Ты проводил с Джордан практически целый день в течение несколько месяцев, что будет, когда тебе придётся быть далеко от неё весь день? Как она воспримет это?

— Ты думаешь, я не думал об этом? — резко ответил Крис. — Хочешь сказать, что я должен отказаться от «Трека» также как от «Джека Райана»?

— Нет, боже, конечно, нет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы однажды утром ты проснулся и понял, что съёмки начнутся через неделю, а у тебя всё ещё нет плана.

— Всё ещё пытаешься сделать мою жизнь легче, да? — пробурчал Крис, и они погрузились в тяжёлое молчание.

Зак посмотрел на свою паститсио, которая была очень вкусной, но он почти потерял аппетит. Отважившись взглянуть на Криса, который внимательно разглядывал нитки на лацкане, Зак понял, что больше так не выдержит.

— Я иду в туалет, — пробурчал он, поднявшись со стула. Ему нужно было несколько минут наедине с самим собой. Свидание, очевидно, было уже не спасти, но их дружбу ещё можно. Вероятно, это потребовало бы пространства — чего Зак совсем не хотел, даже когда был так разозлён на Криса, что хотел ударить его по голове.

Мужской туалет был довольно просторным и одноместным, и как только дверь закрылась, Зак издал долгий страдальческий стон. Несмотря на то, что он пытался быть здравомыслящим, он надеялся, что у них всё получится. Это было бы так хорошо, так идеально. Зак заставил себя подойти к раковине, на автомате открыл кран и брызнул холодной водой на лицо. Посмотрев в зеркало, сразу об этом пожалел — он выглядел усталым.

Глядя на мешки под глазами и морщинки, начавшие формироваться вокруг рта, Зак почувствовал мимолётный, но глубокий приступ отчаяния. С его карьерой всё в порядке, и он может задуматься о том, чтобы найти кого-то и осесть. Зак всегда предполагал, что это случится тогда, когда должно случится, но вот ему почти тридцать пять, а он не может даже пойти на свидание с тем, кто ему действительно нравится, без того, чтобы всё не испортить. Хотя, конечно, Зак не мог взять на себя всю вину за сегодняшнюю катастрофу…

Резкий грохот дверной ручки оборвал его размышления, и Зак был рад, что не забыл запереть дверь. Грохот вскоре прекратился, и послышался стук в дверь.

— Занято! — крикнул Зак и попытался снова собраться с мыслями, чтобы составить план на остаток вечера.

Но стук только усилился. Зак почувствовал, что пока не готов выйти.

— Уходите! — снова закричал Зак. — Я съел испорченных моллюсков. Здесь всё как в фильме ужасов.

В ответ он услышал раздражённый голос:

— Ты такой ужасный лжец.

— Крис?

— Впусти меня. Если только у тебя на самом деле нет расстройства желудка, тогда…

Зак, в два шага очутившись у двери, открыл её и затащил Криса внутрь, пока все в ресторане не услышали его.

— Окей, что, чёрт возьми?

Крис серьёзно посмотрел на Зака.

— Зак, я не знаю, что происходит и в кого мы превратились сегодня вечером, но это не мы. Между нами бывают споры, и это нормально. Но кто эти два парня, которые неуклюже пытались завязать светскую беседу? Я хочу, чтобы они ушли, а мы снова стали собой.

Зак растаял от искренности в голосе Криса, но он должен был быть реалистом.

— Крис, ничего не получится.

— Ты думаешь так из-за сегодняшнего вечера?

— Ну да. Мы попытались сходить на нормальное свидание и теперь знаем, что это не работает. 

— Нахрен нормальность, — прорычал Крис, его глаза вдруг вспыхнули возбуждением. — Я не могу потерять три лучших месяца в моей жизни из-за двух плохих часов. Мы можем это сделать, чёрт возьми.

Прежде, чем Зак смог осознать сказанное, Крис обвил его шею руками, не давая отступить, и прижался к губам. Этот поцелуй был грубее, чем несколько дней назад — более настойчивым и с большим количеством зубов. Зак на автомате обнял Криса, прижав его тёплое тело ближе. У Криса был вкус чеснока, греческих специй и, где-то в глубине, чистого тепла, и у Зака моментально встал.

Зак почувствовал, что должен сказать что-нибудь, чтобы отметить момент, даже просто «да, пожалуйста», но посмотрев в глаза Криса, осознал, что у него пропал голос. Как только Крис потянулся к его ремню, Зак немедленно помог ему с пряжкой и снова прижался к губам.

Пространства между ними было достаточно только для неловких движений пальцев Криса по его члену, но Зак был не в силах отказаться от тесного соприкосновения их тел от груди до бёдер. Крис теснил Зака вперёд, пока не прижал к стене, как будто Зак мог попытаться сбежать, даже с рукой Криса в джинсах. Зак застонал от потери контакта, когда Крис прижал его плечи к стене одной рукой и отступил назад, но быстро перестал жаловаться, стоило Крису обернуть пальцы другой вокруг его члена и сжать. Зак издал стон, потом ещё один более громкий, ударившись головой о стену. Крис усмехнулся, задыхаясь, и Зак решил, что пора перейти к действиям.

С лёгким сожалением, он отодвинул руку Криса от своих джинсов. Крис нахмурился на мгновение — только на мгновение, потому что Зак потянулся к молнии на его брюках, ловко расстегнул её, и вытащил член из нижнего белья.

Даже во время ночных инцидентов они всегда были одеты, но, наконец увидев член Криса, Зак не разочаровался. Он ещё не был полностью твёрдым, но приятно тяжёлым в руке Зака и увеличивался с каждым движением. Крис застонал и, наклонившись, уткнулся в шею Зака, кусая и посасывая. Это прикосновение заставило Зака вспомнить о собственной эрекции. 

После многих разочарований предыдущих лет Зак знал, что взаимная дрочка практически невозможна, если один левша, а другой правша; также он знал, что необходимо терпение, а если это невозможно, есть несколько способов ускорить процесс к удовольствию обоих. Не отпуская Криса, Зак вытащил свой член со вздохом облегчения. Он прижал их друг к другу, обхватив левой рукой, и плотно сжал.

Зак почувствовал, что Крис напрягся, а его член практически подпрыгнул в руке Зака, и победно улыбнулся, когда Крис начал покачивать бёдрами. Крис перенёс вес, заняв более удобную позицию в стальной хватке Зака. Свободной рукой он снова потянулся к лицу Зака, прикоснувшись с удивительной нежностью, а его язык исследовал рот Зака.

Вскоре Зак почувствовал знакомое ощущение внизу живота, означавшее, что он близок.

— Крис, — вздохнул он, — Крис, я…

— Да, — произнёс Крис, двигая бёдрами и покусывая нижнюю губу Зака. — Сделай это.

Зак практически мог вести отсчёт — пять, четыре, три, два… Но когда Крис нашёл его язык и пососал, Зак потерял счёт и, выплеснувшись в свою руку, наконец кончил, прижавшись к телу Криса.

Он дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы собраться, и снова сосредоточился на Крисе. Это не займет много времени, особенно теперь, когда рука Зака была скользкая от его собственной разрядки. Крис опёрся лбом на Зака и застонал, его тело напрягалось всё сильнее, пока он не кончил. Зак посмотрел вниз и увидел, как член Криса подпрыгнул, залив спермой его руку, а Крис неровно дышал ртом и вздрагивал.

Зак продолжал держать член Криса, пока они восстанавливали дыхание. После долгого молчания, Крис заговорил, голос его все ещё был низким и хриплым:

— Зак?

— М-м-м?

— Он мне ещё понадобится, приятель.

Нежным или романтичным это не было, но Зак в последний раз сжал и отпустил. И только тогда он вспомнил, где они находятся.

— Бля, Крис, мы сейчас…

Подняв голову, Зак увидел, что та же мысль пришла в голову Криса, и он закончил его фразу:

— …в туалете ресторана.

Зак посмотрел на свою рубашку всю в каплях спермы — его или Криса, он не мог сказать. Рубашка Криса осталась сухой, но брюки запачканы, а он сам был покрасневшим и вспотевшим. Зак не смог сдержать смех.

— Ну, я думаю, мы можем пожертвовать нормальным ради хорошего.

На мгновение Зак заволновался, что Крис начнёт психовать, но тот только застенчиво улыбнулся и произнёс:

— Все поймут, чем мы здесь занимались, да?

— Если они уже не поняли, — вздохнул Зак между беспомощным хихиканьем.

— А если не поняли, то, наверное, решили, что мы убежали, не заплатив, — простонал Крис и снова засмеялся. — Я надеюсь, ты не очень привязан к этому месту, потому что мы никогда больше не сможем сюда прийти.

— О-оу, но здесь же было наше первое свидание! Куда мы теперь пойдём на нашу годовщину?

Если Крис и подумал, что это немного преждевременно, то не подал вида.

— Нет, нам придётся выбрать другой ресторан. Тот, где мы не нарушили, по крайней мере, с десяток норм гигиены.

— Если ты продолжишь надевать костюмы, в Лос-Анджелесе не останется таких ресторанов.

— Ты такое трепло, — промурлыкал Крис, ещё раз поцеловав Зака, на этот раз медленно и вяло, как будто всё остальное в мире исчезло.

Ни один из них на самом деле не хотел покидать их убежище, но наконец Заку пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы вымыть руки. Они оба привели себя в порядок, насколько возможно, но всё равно было очевидно — для Зака, по крайней мере — почему Крис так довольно ухмыляется.

Ну, вот и всё. Лучше покончить с этим сейчас. Им придётся оставить огромные чаевые.

— Готов? — спросил Зак, взявшись за дверную ручку.

— Не уверен, — сказал Крис, его улыбка не угасла, — но думаю, что это сработает в любом случае.

Эпилог

— Крис, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты…

— Одну секунду.

— Серьёзно, Крис, Карлос сломает мне пальцы, если я испорчу ещё одну пару ушей.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — проворчал Крис, но подойдя, улыбался. Джордан захныкала, когда Крис забрал её у Зака, и потянулась к нему руками так, как будто хотела схватить за голову.

— Я знаю, милая, — проворковал Крис. — Все хотят поиграть с ними. Но гримёры большие ужасные монстры, которые пожирают детей, если они портят вулканские уши.

— Крис, зачем ты говоришь то, что может её напугать и… — Зак быстро оглянулся в поисках Карлоса, — ... вероятно, не правда?

— Просто готовлю её к реалиям жизни на съёмочной площадке, — ответил Крис, усаживая Джордан в капитанское кресло, и, присев на корточки, ущипнул её за нос. Это действительно несправедливо, что внимание каждой женщины в здании необъяснимо было сосредоточено на капитане Кирке, игравшем с ребёнком. Должно быть это что-то гормональное, потому что даже самый большой и суровый оператор, которая выглядела так, как будто могла одолеть Зака в драке, даже не вспотев, смотрела на Джордан и Криса. Чёрт, да большинство парней, глядя на них, улыбались как идиоты.

— Итак, — сказал Джей Джей, пытаясь выглядеть строгим, но тоже улыбавшийся, — Пит почти исправил освещение, поэтому детям пора уходить.

Под коллективное «А-ау», Крис быстро подхватил Джордан на руки. Понадобились длительные переговоры и значительное количество собственных средств, но они смогли создать место для дневного ухода за детьми актёров и съёмочной группы возле одного из главных павильонов. Крис наконец сдался и согласился нанимать няню для тех дней, когда они снимались вне павильонов, но в дни как этот, чаще всего растягивавшиеся до ночи, Джордан могла быть рядом.

Крис пока не уговорил продюсеров включить в фильм детей в новой вулканской колонии — «просто, чтобы показать, что они успешно адаптируются на новой планете и всё такое» — но он не сдавался. Зак был удивлён, что Крис не пытался привести брови Джордан в нужную форму уже сейчас.

Прежде чем уйти с площадки, Крис принёс Джордан Заку.

— Пока, Джордан, — произнёс Зак, целуя её в лоб. — Хорошо проведи время с другими детьми.

Крис забрал Джордан и сделал шаг вперёд. Зак вздохнул.

— Пока, Крис, — произнёс он, целуя его в лоб. — Возвращай свою задницу обратно через две минуты или я расскажу всем историю о скотче и подгузниках.

Крис нахмурился.

— Некруто. Я думал, что мы договорились никогда не упоминать это снова.

— Нет, ты сказал мне никогда не упоминать это снова. Я не сказал, что согласился.

Фыркнув, Крис повернулся на каблуках и ушёл, бормоча:

— Пойдём, Джордан. Мы всё равно не хотим играть с вулканцами. Они вредины.

Пока Зак смотрел ему вслед, подошла Зои, и, оперевшись на его плечо, сказала:

— Чертовски горячо. Ты выбрал хорошее время, знаешь ли. Каждая гетеросексуальная женщина детородного возраста в мире сейчас хочет быть тобой.

Зак легко толкнул её локтем.

— Включая тебя?

— Не-а, я работаю над своим собственным.

Заку понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, о чём она говорит. Он отстранился и посмотрел на Зои.

— Серьёзно?

Зои усмехнулась, а её глаза светились.

— Ага.

— Как давно ты знаешь? А Кит знает?

— Э-э, только около недели. Не проболтайся никому. Я пока не хочу объявлять об этом.

— Есть, мэм, — искренне ответил Зак. — Поздравляю, кстати.

— Спасибо. Я немного волнуюсь, что могу не удержаться и попросить у Криса совет по воспитанию. У Криса. Совет по воспитанию.

Зак рассмеялся.

— Эй, он правда хорош в воспитании детей.

— Держу пари, что не только в этом, — многозначительно ответила Зои, толкая его в бок.

Зак залился румянцем, глядя на Криса, возвращавшегося на площадку бодрым шагом и подмигнувшего ему.

— Думаю, да.


End file.
